Problem: Emily did 9 fewer sit-ups than Stephanie in the morning. Emily did 6 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Stephanie do?
Answer: Emily did 6 sit-ups, and Stephanie did 9 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $6 + 9$ sit-ups. She did $6 + 9 = 15$ sit-ups.